Babysitting
by TotallyRandomAuthor
Summary: Korea is forced to live with Japan for a while, and has been bothering Japan the whole time. When Italy comes over, Japan asks him to take care of Korea for him! Can Italy manage to take care of him? Or will something grow between them? CRACK COUPLE.
1. Of Pasta And Handcuffs

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is considered to be a crack couple, but actually, they do have a history together. I checked it up on Google. They had diplomatic relations for 120 years. And Italy is one of Korea's oldest diplomatic partners. So yeah. Anyways, this will be a slow romance, to make it more realistic. And I do believe I'm the first to actually make a S. Korea x Italy fic. ^^ *dances happily* No one's gonna read this probably. I'm okay with flames, usually, BUT I don't want flames in this fic. Sorry. :P Also, I just wanted to point out that in this fic, their human ages aren't that different. **

**Disclaimer: Honestly, do you think I own Hetalia? Anyways, I'll just disclaim. I do not own Hetalia, because if I did, I'd have given up continuing the series from all that stress...  
**

* * *

"Korea, please stop bothering me."

"Eh? Why, Japan?"

"Because you're annoying."

"Well then, mission accomplished, da-ze."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I am successful in annoying you."

Japan facepalmed. He wished that Korea's house never burned down. Because of that, he had to live with him for a while. It was clear that China should have taken him in, but he just had to say, "Whoever loses this game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors will have to take Yong Soo in." It was obvious that China didn't want to have a grope-happy Korean in his home. Who did? But to make it fair, he had the rest of the Asian nations to join in.

Japan was never really good with Rock, Paper, and Scissors, so he had to depend on his luck. There were a lot of Asian nations, and the chance of him losing wasn't that big. But it seemed like Lady Luck had left him, because he had lost the game. And now, Korea was bothering his peace and quiet time.

"You know, Japan? I'm bored. Why is your place sooo boring here?" Korea complained. Japan bit down on his tongue. It took a lot to keep his temper in. He usually wasn't the type to get angry. He really wasn't. There was just... this certain vibe about the Korean that really, really, really ticked him off.

"You could always go outside and do something, like, I don't know, play soccer?" Japan asked. Anything to get the Korean out of his house for a little while. The Korean's eyes brightened, and the little face in his hair curl also smiled. "Ah! You do know that soccer originated in Korea, right?"

Japan felt his temper rising. He was about to _strangle_ him and- "Ve~! Japan~!" Italy? What the heck was _he _doing here? He opened the sliding door of his house, and saw Italy standing there, smiling happily. "I-Italy! What brings you here on this lovely day?" Japan asked, slipping on his sandals nearby and walking up to him. Lovely? Hardly. Korea just ruined it. Oh well, maybe Italy will make him feel better. There was still hope in this world...

"I just got kicked out of Germany's house! You see, I made a huge mess when I was making pasta!" Italy said. His smile faltered a bit. "But what if Germany hates me forever?"

Japan reached up to pat him reassuringly on his shoulder, but then Korea had to just come up and grope Italy's 'breasts.' "What size are you, Italy?" he asked. "Your breasts are mine." Great. Korea ruins everything. Thanks to him, Italy might leave. And he was Japan's only hope. Well, not exactly. Anyone can visit, but hardly anyone comes. The next visitor could possibly come in a month. And by then, Japan could be dead from all the breast groping and the 'originated from me' crap. Just great.

Italy shrieked, and jumped onto Japan. "UWAAAAHHH! What are you doing here, Korea?" He asked, clinging onto Japan. He got out a white flag from out of nowhere and started to wave it. Really hard. And it hit Japan on the face multiple times. "Don't hurt me! I'm just a pasta loving virgin boy with relatives that live in Korea! So please don't hurt me!"

Japan grabbed Italy's flag. "P-Please, Italy, you're a bit heavy. Not to mention that you're hitting my face with your flag. And I don't think Korea plans to hurt you in any way."

"O-Oh. I'm sorry, Japan. I was just shocked, that's all." He got off of Japan.

Japan glared at Korea. "Apologize to Italy immediately."

Fear flashed across his face for a split second, but his face returned to a smile. "I'm sorry, Italy. Please forgive me."

"Ve~! It's okay! I just want to cook pasta~! Hey, Japan, want to cook pasta with me? We can all eat it together~! PASTA~!"

"Of course, Italy. That seems wonderful." Or chaotic. Because Korea + Italy + Pasta + Breasts + Japan = Some Disaster That Will Make Japan's House Blow Up. Or something like that. He glanced at Korea nervously. His face was hard to read. _What exactly is he thinking? Does he want to grope Italy's breasts? I hope not_, Japan thought.

"Korea, do you want to cook pasta with us too?" Italy asked, turning to Korea.

Korea shook his head. "No thanks-" Japan felt himself perk up a bit. "-I'll just watch." And his mood went back down. Why? Why couldn't he just stay in his room?!

Italy smiled. "Ve! Well then, let's go make pasta! I already brought all the pasta ingredients with me! Where's your kitchen? I promise I won't make a mess!"

"Ah, it's right here..." Japan led Italy to the kitchen, with Korea trailing closely behind. Japan just wished that he could GO AWAY.

Italy walked up to one of the tables and opened his suitcase he had brought with him. He pulled out different pasta ingredients from it. "Ve~ What type of pasta would you like, Japan?" Italy asked. Japan shrugged. "Any," he said.

"Ooh, ooh, I would like the bow-shaped! Whatever you call 'em! They look so cute and stuff!" Korea said. Japan rolled his eyes. "Immature brat..." Japan muttered under his breath. Luckily, no one had heard him.

"Oh, do you mean farfalle? I like that shape too! It's really cute!" Italy said.

"I know right? I have a fetish for bow ties. I think they're cool," Korea replied. "Ve~ Really? I think we have something in com-"

"Ahem."

Italy and Korea looked over at Japan. "I thought you were about to make pasta, Italy. Not have a conversation about your favorite pasta shapes," Japan said, making an annoyed face. Italy looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. Are you mad with me?" He asked, looking slightly depressed. Japan sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that..." he replied. _Poor guy_, Japan thought. He glanced over to Korea, who was grinning like mad. _Italy's stuck with this... moron... _Japan didn't really hate Korea, it was just that Korea drove him insane. Really insane. He _was_ like a sibling to him, and he cared for him, but the Korean did some things that would really tick him off_._

"Ve~ I was worried I made you mad or something! Now let's go cook pasta!" Italy said, and he grabbed Japan's hand and led him to the table. "Now let's see... First we need to boil some water for the pasta..."

Japan felt Korea's eyes boring into his back with a lot of intensity. He didn't dare turn around, though, because if he did, they'd end up staring at each other, which would result in awkwardness. It became difficult for him to concentrate, and he ended up not helping Italy much at all. He could tell Korea had stopped staring at him halfway through, though, to his relief, but he still worried about whether Korea would stare at him again. After what seemed to be the longest forty-five minutes of his life, Italy almost finished, and Japan turned around, half expecting Korea to be staring at him. _Into his soul. _Not that he was scared. Not at all.

To his surprise, Korea was fast asleep. "Ve? Korea seems to be asleep, huh?" Italy asked, holding a pot full of pasta sauce. "Should we wake him up? But I made pasta enough for three people, so I guess we have to... I'll wake him up for you, Japan."

He walked over to Korea, and Japan followed closely behind. Italy poked Korea in the side with his free hand. Korea grumbled, and swatted at his hand. Italy poked him again, a little harder this time, and Korea jolted his head up. "W-What happened?" He asked, his arms flailing. His hands fell on Italy's chest and he began to grope them. Italy let out a yelp, and whacked Japan in the face with the hot pot of pasta sauce.

"Ow!" Japan grabbed his face, and he could feel blood was dripping down his nose. "Oh shit! Japan! Are you alright?!" Korea asked. He stood up from his seat, but Japan held up his hand. He felt his blood boiling with anger, but forced himself to keep a steady voice. "I'm fine! I'll just go to the bathroom and fix myself up! Just wait here!" He said, and he ran off to the bathroom.

He closed the door shut behind him, and he rubbed his temples. He was at his limit. He wanted to get rid of Korea, once and for all! But how could he get rid of him? He paced back and forth in the bathroom, his hand on his chin and his eyebrows scrunched, trying to think of _some way_ to get rid of him. He thought of Italy, and his brain clicked.

_That's it! That's what I'm going to do! And I can say goodbye to Korea! _Japan smirked (Though it kinda hurt because his face got burned.), and opened the bathroom door. Luckily, Korea and Italy weren't waiting outside the bathroom, and everything was going according to his plan... He crept into his bedroom, sliding the door shut, and began to dig around his drawers, looking for a specific item. He found it in less than a minute, and he lifted it up into the light to get a better view on it.

It was a pair of handcuffs, and they were brand new, too. They glistened in the sun, and Japan smiled. He placed the handcuffs down and dug into the drawer again, this time retrieving a small key. _Perfect, everything's perfect,_ Japan thought, as he unlocked the handcuffs open.

He went out of his room, and walked back to the kitchen, where Korea and Italy were sitting. "Ve? Japan, are you okay?" Italy asked, looking concerned. "You're still bleeding..." Japan waved his hand in a dismissing manner, and smiled. "I'm fine, Italy," he said, slowly walking up to both Italy and Korea. He glanced at Korea, and to his glee, he saw Korea's face was filled with uneasiness.

Japan glanced at their hands, and without much thought, he quickly grabbed Italy's left hand and snapped on the handcuffs, and cuffed Korea's right hand with the handcuffs. "W-What is going on...?" Korea asked, his face filled with panic. Japan didn't say anything, but he just smirked. _You'll see,_ he thought, _You'll see..._ He grabbed them from the back of their shirts and dragged them towards the door, sliding the door open and kicking them out onto the grass in his front lawn.

Italy looked shocked, and Korea looked terrified. "Italy, please take care of this child for me when you get home," Japan said. "Just keep him away from my sight."

"B-But what about the pasta I made?" Italy asked, his voice cracking. "It's gonna be a waste if you throw it away!"

Japan smirked again, and placed his hand on the sliding door. "Ah, well, I guess I can be helping myself to your pasta then. Now, I'd be happy if you left me alone right now. Goodbye." He slammed the sliding door shut, and Italy stared at the closed door. "W-What is going on? Why is Japan acting this way?" Italy asked, his eyes filling up with tears. He nudged Korea with his elbow. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Korea, who was still staring at the door, jerked his head towards Italy, and his face was filled with panic and fear. "J-Japan's gonna kill us! He snapped, I tell you! Snapped! Run for your lives!"

"W-What?" Italy asked, getting more and more scared.

"R-U-N. RUN!" Korea said, standing up, which forced Italy to stand up too. Italy felt confused, but he began to run. He had never seen Japan so _scary_ before. Korea was running beside him, and he felt like they would never stop.

* * *

**A/N: Um, yeah, it's a bit rushed, but hey, I bet no one's gonna read this anyways... So yeah, Japan snaps, but he doesn't turn into a yandere. (Though Korea thinks he did.) It's really lame, and it's short, so I'm sorry... :(  
Anyways, if you don't mind, review? I love reviews! :D  
**

**Special thanks to Cookie-sensei (Cookie-the-Platypus) and Iricelli-san (Iricelli) for encouraging me to write this fic! ^^ If any of you are reading this, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	2. Stuck in the Woods

**A/N: OMG, five reviews. I'm really happy! ^^ I'm surprised people actually read my dumb crap! WOOT! I think this fic is random and stupid, but whatever... I AM random, after all. And yeah, the characters seem a bit... OOC. Sorry... :'( And sorry about not updating in a while. I had writer's block in a whole bunch of places... TT_TT And it's a bit rushed too. *sobs* I'm sorry, guys... But anyways, this is just stupid. So be warned. You'll probably think I'm some stupid moron or something, but seriously, I can't think of anything.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, blah, blah, blah, you get the point.**

* * *

"Run Italy, RUN!"

Italy whimpered. He felt like he had never run this fast in his whole lifetime, and was surprised that Korea was running as fast as him. The wind whipped across his face, and the shapes around him blurred. They stumbled a few times, and a few times they would get scratched from any nearby branches. He didn't particularly know where they were going, and he knew that Korea didn't either.

After what seemed to be forever, they slowed down, and eventually went to a stop. Italy leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, panting heavily. His head started to clear, and thoughts began to process through his head. _What is happening? Why are we running away? Surely nothing _too_ bad had happened, right? Japan just got super scary and kicked us out of the house and gave us evil glares and tried to- _Italy shook his head. How could he be thinking like that?! Japan was his very good friend; he would _never_ try to kill them! Or would he? Italy shook his head again and began to look around.

Korea was next to him, his eyes staring blankly ahead, and his shoulders were shaking badly. Italy felt sorry for the guy. He looked away from Korea and scanned the area. It seemed like they had ended up in some kind of... woods.

"Hey, Korea. Do you know where we are?" he asked quietly, nudging the Korean. Korea still had that blank look on his face, and Italy nudged him a bit harder. He jumped a bit, and looked at Italy, confused. "W-wha? Where... are we?..." he asked, looking around the area.

So apparently, Korea didn't know where they were either. And judging from the look on his face, he looked like he was in quite a shock. He definitely needed some help. Suddenly, an idea passed through Italy's head. Maybe he could call someone and they could help! Japan was mad at him, so he couldn't call Japan, but maybe he could call Germany! He got out his cellphone but realized that there was no reception. Italy slowly felt himself begin to panic. _Again._ The woods seemed so dark and ominous and scary and there were crazy animals that would surely kill him and he would probably_ die._ No! He was too young to die! He had a schedule to have a siesta and make pasta and have another siesta and then eat pasta and then go to Germany to have fun and make _more_ pasta and-!

He shook his head fiercely. No! He _couldn't_ panic! Not when Korea was in a shocked state too! He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths, trying to force himself to calm down. _Come on, Veneziano... You can do this. You are the only one who can lead the way out of here..._ An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. Ah god. Since when did he ever do things without the help of others? He never felt so hopeless before. But he couldn't give up.

He nudged Korea and tugged his cuffed hand forward. "Let's go," he said quietly. Korea nodded, and they slowly made their way through the woods.

It was oddly quiet in the woods. It brought an uneasy feeling into Italy's stomach. He glanced around nervously, and picked up his pace. He hoped he and Korea would be able to get out safely, and before it was too dark. They continued to walk around aimlessly in the woods for a few hours, and still had no luck for finding a way out.

Italy looked up at the sky nervously. Through the tree tops, he could see that the sky was turning a pinkish tinge. He gulped. He had to find a way out soon! He nudged Korea. "Hey Korea, do you have any idea where to go?" Maybe the Korean would be able to help...

Korea shook his head. "No. But at least we're not walking in circles."

Well that was true. But still, what if they never came out? What if they were forever stuck in the woods and they starved to death? Italy didn't want that to happen. Not at all.

Italy quickened his pace. The sooner he got out of here, the better. But time seemed to pass by quickly, because before he knew it, the skies had turned dark, and soon Italy had a hard time seeing what was in front of him. The trees were just silhouettes in the darkness, and it made everything look so dark and twisted. Italy felt that something might pop out of nowhere and attack him. It scared him. No, scratch that. It _terrified_ him. He felt like he was in a scary movie, and that there was no escape. An elbow suddenly dug into his ribs, which caused him to jump probably five feet into the air. "Gah! Don't scare me like that, Korea!" Italy shrieked. He had forgotten Korea was there. He was so... quiet.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Korea said, bringing out a lighter and flicking it on. "It's just that I was thinking that maybe we could build a fire, given that I have a lighter and all..."

Italy blinked. "W-Well, I guess that could help," he said quietly. He could see Korea nod against the faint light of the lighter, and they began to look for some firewood.

... Which was pretty hard, since it was too dark to see anything. The only light source they had was Korea's lighter, but it didn't help much at all. But soon enough, they had found some firewood. Italy had no idea how they had accomplished it. They found a clearing in the woods, and Korea made a circle of rocks on the ground before placing the firewood in it. Korea lit the pile of firewood with his lighter, and in a few minutes, Italy felt himself getting warmed up by the small bonfire. It was less scary, now that there was more light. Italy sat down on the ground, and Korea followed after, sitting down at his right.

They sat in silence together for a while, until Italy's stomach growled. Korea let out a small smile. "You hungry, Italy?" he asked. Italy nodded.

"Ve... I... I want some pasta right now..." He lifted up his knees and wrapped his free arm around them. "And... And... I want to go home..."

Korea rubbed his left hand (Since his right hand was cuffed.) against Italy's back in a soothing way. "I'm pretty sure you'll get home tomorrow, da-ze. And soon, you'd get to make all the pasta you want. Don't give up hope, Italy."

Italy blinked and stared at Korea. He had never seen this side of him before. It was weird to see him this calm and seri-

Korea's left hand landed on Italy's chest, and he began to grope them. Italy let out a shriek and slapped Korea's hand away. "Sorry. I couldn't help it," Korea said. "Don't leave your breasts exposed."

Italy mentally facepalmed. GAH. Never mind about what he was thinking. Korea will always be the same, no matter what. He let out a sigh. Hopefully Korea won't grope him when he went to sleep. That would be quite... unpleasant.

"Please... Don't grope me when I go to sleep," he said. Korea nodded in reply, and they sat together in front of the bonfire in silence once again.

Time slowly passed by. It seemed like the temperature dropped down a few more degrees, and Italy and Korea were soon shivering, even though they were quite close to the bonfire. In a few minutes, Italy found himself pressed up against Korea and being warmed up by the other's body heat. Italy felt a little bit warmer, and soon, he felt himself getting a little sleepy. Hours passed by, and Italy soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed down onto Italy's face, causing him to slowly open his eyes. His eyes widened in horror as he didn't recognize where he was. _Where am I?! _Italy thought, getting panicked. He abruptly sat up, and felt something rub against his left wrist. Italy glanced at his wrist and saw that he was cuffed to... Korea. All of the previous day's events washed over him, and Italy was hit with realization. _Now_ _I remember! We're stuck in some woods and we need to find a way out!_ He grabbed Korea's shoulder and shook it. The earlier they search for a way out, the better.

Korea let out a small mumble. "Not now, China. Five... Five more minutes... Da-ze... Not now..."

Italy let out a small sigh and shook him harder. "Ve... Come on Korea, we need to get out of these woods! It's best if we go looking for a way out early!"

Korea's eyes snapped open. "Italy? Woods? What? Where am I?"

"We ended up in some woods. Remember?" Italy said.

Korea blinked. "Oh. Oh yeah..." His mood seemed to drop down a little and he looked down at his hands. "Yesterday was one of the worst days of my life..." He muttered. Italy looked at him sympathetically. "Don't worry, Korea. I don't think today will be as bad as yesterday."

Korea sighed. "I know..." he murmured. He looked at Italy. "Anyways, we'd better get going. I really want to get out of here, da-ze."

Italy nodded, and he and Korea stood up and went on their way. The woods seemed less scary to Italy in the bright sunlight. It looked... pretty, in fact. He supposed it just seemed scary the previous day because he was in a kind of shocked state.

As time passed by, Italy found himself actually _enjoying_ the scenery around him. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all... _  
he thought. He continued to observe his surroundings, and before he knew it, Italy found himself at the edge of the woods.

"Free at last, da-ze!" Korea said excitedly. Italy nodded, and they ran out of the woods into the open air. He didn't recognize where they were, but they were in front of a road, which meant it could lead to _somewhere. Maybe I could call Germany now..._ Italy thought as he took out his cellphone. To his delight, his cellphone now had reception, and he called Germany's number. _Please pick it up,_ Italy thought as he listened to the phone ring.

After the third ring, Germany picked it up. "Hello?"

Italy smiled as he heard Germany's familiar voice. It seemed like ages since he had last seen him. "Ve~ Hey Germany~!" Italy said excitedly. YES! He was so close to getting home!

There was a slight pause. "Italy?" Another pause. "Where were you yester-"

"See, here's the thing Germany!" Italy interrupted. "I kinda got lost in some woods in Japan with Korea! But it's okay since we found our way out! I just want you to pick us up from this place! We're nearby this road, but I don't know what it's called," he said. He thought for a moment. "Also, these woods must be close to Japan's home," he added, thinking of how he and Korea had run away.

Italy heard Germany sigh heavily before saying, "Alright. Just stay where you are and I'll look for you."

Italy's smile widened. "Ve~ Thanks, Germany!"

Germany let out another sigh. "No problem, I guess," he said, before hanging up. Italy turned off his phone and placed it in his pocket. He let out an excited squeal and hugged Korea. "We're gonna get rescued! Aren't you happy?"

Korea shrugged. "I guess..." He lifted up his right arm and pointed to the handcuffs with his other hand. "I just wanna get rid of this before Germany sees."

"Oh. I forgot about them," Italy said. "But how do we get them off?"

Korea shrugged, and Italy picked up a random stick from the ground. "How about this?" he asked, handing it Korea. Korea grabbed the stick and used it to pick the keyhole. However, after a few minutes, he twisted it too hard, and it snapped in two.

"This won't do," he said frustratedly. "Why don't we try breaking it?" He grabbed a rock and hit it against the chains of the handcuff.

"I don't think you would be able to break it with just a rock," Italy said pointedly. "Maybe we could wait for Germany to come, he might be able to help."

Korea blushed. "But I don't want help from him. It's... It's embarrassing..." he muttered. He stared at the handcuffs with determination. "I won't give up until he comes!"

Italy blinked. "O-Okay..." He had a feeling this was going to be a long wait...

~x~

An hour or so had passed, and Germany still hadn't come. Italy didn't blame him, though. He was probably still looking for them. He was getting really bored, though, and Korea was also still looking for a way to unlock the handcuffs. He had tried all different types of methods, and all of them had failed. Italy didn't bother checking to see if it worked or not.

He finally heard a sigh of defeat from the Korean.

"Give up already, Korea?" Italy asked, not bothering to even look.

Korea paused, and then let out another sigh. "Yes," he said, covering his face in his hands. "I guess I'll just have to wait for Germany to come..." he muttered. He reached into his pocket and took out a white handkerchief, and then wiped his head with it. "I am simply exhausted..." he muttered as finished wiping his head and folded the handkerchief. As he placed the handkerchief back in his pocket, his eyes widened suddenly, and he pulled out a paper clip from his pocket. "Maybe... Maybe this can help!" He said, getting excited. The same fire he had in his eyes a while ago started up again. He bent the paper clip and placed it in the small keyhole, and began to pick the lock. In less than a minute, he unlocked both of the handcuffs.

... And just in time too. Italy recognized Germany's car pull over to the road, and Korea quickly stuffed the handcuffs in his pocket. Italy saw Germany get out of the car, and Italy ran over and hugged him.

"Ve~~~ Germany! I missed you so much!" Italy said, hugging him tighter.

Germany awkwardly patted Italy on the back. "Uh, yeah... Italy, can you please let me go and just get in the car?"

"Oh, sorry," Italy said as he stopped hugging Germany. He looked at Korea. "Come on Korea! Let's go!"

Korea blinked and stood up. "Okay..." he said. Italy went inside the car and slid onto the seat, and Korea followed after, before closing the door. Germany went in and started the car, and began to drive down the road. The ride was silent for a few minutes, until Italy spoke up.

"Hey... Do you think we should go back to Japan...?" He asked.

Korea's eyes widened with horror. "No! H-He's going to _kill_ me, da-ze!"

Through the rear-view mirror in the car, Italy could see Germany's eyes narrow. "What exactly happened at Japan's house?"

Korea looked away. "N-Nothing."

Italy could tell Germany knew something was up, but he didn't say another word and continued to drive. Everything was silent once again, until this time, Korea spoke. "Hey Italy... Do... Do you think I can stay over at your place? Since... I don't think anyone else would take me in..."

Italy thought for a while. He actually felt really sad for the guy. "Ve... I guess so. I mean, if that makes you happy..."

Korea's face brightened, and he let out a small smile. "Thanks. I owe you."

"It's not a problem at all!" Italy said. Maybe they'd become good friends or something. Who knew?

The drive continued onward, and Italy slowly drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Italy slowly opened his eyes. It seemed like he had fallen asleep... On Korea's shoulder. Luckily, the Korean seemed to be asleep as well. Italy blushed and quickly sat up. Germany was still driving his car, but Italy could tell that he was close to home. He looked at the clock in the car. It was almost 3:00 P.M.

"Ve... How much more time, Germany?" He asked.

"I'd say about thirty more minutes," Germany said. "It's best if you wake up Korea now."

Italy nodded, and shook Korea's shoulder. Korea's eyes slowly opened. "Are we there yet...?" He asked drowsily.

Germany shook his head. "No. You'll be there in about thirty minutes."

Korea blinked. "Oh, okay. Thanks."

The drive continued on for about thirty minutes, and finally Germany made it to Italy's house. Italy let out an excited squeal and jumped out of his seat as Germany parked in front of his house. "We're home! Thanks, Germany!" Italy said happily.

Germany just rubbed his head and let out a big sigh. "You're welcome, I guess," he muttered. "Next time, don't get yourself in trouble."

Italy nodded and grabbed Korea's arm. "Come on, I have to show you my house~" Italy said happily as he pulled Korea out of the car.

"Ah- Okay- Just- Thank you, Germany!" Korea said, as he got dragged out of the car. Germany gave a small nod before driving off.

Italy smiled and brought Korea to his front door. He got out his house key and unlocked the door. He opened the door and brought him inside.

"Welcome to my home, Korea!"

* * *

**A/N: This is so bad. TT_TT (Oh well, nobody will read this anyways.) This was so rushed, OMG. ;_; Anyways, I tried to make Korea say 'da-ze' more, since he hardly said it in the first chapter, but I can't find the right places for him to say it... :P Anyways, sorry if I disappointed you or something... ;_; I just suck at writing so much...  
**

**EDIT: Oh yeah, if you're wondering how Germany drove from Japan to Italy, it's Hetalia logic. I mean, Italy managed to drive to Japan from some place in Europe... So yeah... **

**Anyways, I'd love to say THANK YOU to Cookie-the-Platypus for giving me some ideas. :D Thank you~! =w=b**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated! :D (No flames though, cuz I already know how bad it is. You don't have to be an asshole and tell me something I ALREADY KNOW.) **


End file.
